


Filling the Gaps

by wasabi_girl1



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six conversations in the halls of the renowned Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling the Gaps

**Author's Note:**

> Six drabbles all relating to the new season. Spoilers for 4x04 Guardian Angels and 4x05 Mirror Mirror. Just something quick I whipped up. Enjoy!

Filling the Gaps

"House, what did you do?"

"You're going to have to be more specific than that, Cuddy."

"I just heard that Foreman got fired from Mercy."

House blinked twice. "Hmm, how I wish I was responsible for that."

"You didn't know?"

"I had no clue." He walked off.

Cuddy chased after him. "Foreman was a good doctor and he could have been a great doctor if you had set your ego aside and let him be."

"What we do matters. Sometimes it feels like crap…Foreman knows that. I already told him. If he can't deal, then that's his problem, not mine."

* * *

Henry made his way into Wilson's office. He took a seat on the couch.

"Yes?" Wilson asked. "Why am I getting a feeling of déjà vu?" He muttered.

"Sorry, I don't mean to intrude…" Henry began and Wilson put the pieces together.

"He fired you."

"Yeah."

Wilson sighed. "Figures that House would get rid of the one person he could actually stand."

"It was only a matter of time. I'm not even a doctor –"

"You give him more credit than he deserves."

Henry chuckled. "Maybe. But one thing's for sure, he knows what he's doing."

"I hope you're right…"

* * *

"Hey." Chase smiled warmly at Cameron.

"Did you hear? One of the nurses said they saw Foreman the other day. Apparently Cuddy re-hired him."

"Are you serious?" Chase scoffed. "That's not going to last long."

"Yeah." Cameron agreed. "Probably not."

"So, I was thinking the three of us could go out for dinner. For old times sake." Cameron continued, not looking Chase in the eye.

He grimaced. "Foreman and I didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

"I know, I just thought –"

"I'm sorry. I'm not letting him walk all over me again. I don't do that anymore."

* * *

Amber had been keeping an eye on the patient's room all day, waiting for each of her colleagues (or should she say competition?) to leave after every test.

"What happened? What did he say?" She asked persistently.

"Nothing. What are you doing here? Scoping out the territory?" Taub shook his head.

Amber shrugged nonchalantly. "And if I was?"

"You don't always have to be so –"

"Aggressive?"

Taub froze. There was that word again. He didn't have time for this.

"The patient's all yours." He mumbled, brushing her off.

He had more important things to consider. Like keeping his job.

* * *

"So the rumours were true, you are back." She gave him a thin smile.

"Wendy. It's good to see you."

She laughed. "Drop the act, Foreman. I'm sure you were relieved when you left."

Foreman sighed. "It's not like that. I never said I didn't want to be friends."

"You can't commit to a relationship, you can't even commit to a job, why should I believe that you can commit to friendship?"

"Look, I'm working here again, and I'd like for us to get along."

"Right, because you are the model for office relations. House taught you that, didn't he?"

* * *

Amber turned to the rest. "None of us are fired?"

"I'm not complaining." Kutner admitted.

Cole laughed. "He's just making this up as he goes along. What a joke."

"Whatever." Brennan got up to leave.

"We got lucky. I thought he was going to fire us all." Thirteen glanced at Kutner. "And I thought you were finished."

"Literally." Taub added dryly.

"The more days go by, the less sense this makes." Cole agreed.

"You better get home to that son of yours. I think we've all had enough of this hospital for one day." Thirteen said.

Kutner nodded. "Until tomorrow."


End file.
